1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a defibrillation electrode for use after heart operations for stimulation to the surface of the heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system for the defibrillation of the heart is known from EP-A 0 636 385. This system is intended for a temporary use after heart operations. Two electrodes are implanted for a stimulation of the heart activity in the event that this is necessary due to a possible occurrence of auricular fluttering. Stimulation wires which are located at the distal ends of the electrodes are epicardially arranged over the auricles of the heart and anchored at the pericardium. In this arrangement, the wires each have distal ends which can be drawn out of anchoring positions. The temporary use of the defibrillation electrode is restricted to a few days after the operation; then a defibrillation is generally no longer necessary, so that the electrodes can be removed from the patient's body.
In the known system, the stimulation wire is a straight or gently curved piece of wire by means of which a strip of the surface of the auricle can be stimulated. A relatively large output of energy is necessary for the defibrillation. In order to avoid a damaging of the tissue which is in contact with the stimulation wire, the density of the output energy must not be too high.